


The One Time for the First Time

by little_werewolf



Series: Keeping it Real [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, keeping it real, prompt: first time, tumblr mini bingo challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be their first time, easy. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ["Keeping it real" mini bingo challenge](http://moonygarou.tumblr.com/post/114340471780/for-anyone-who-is-interested-in-participating-in-a) at Tumblr.
> 
> This was written for the Prompt: #first time (imperfect)
> 
> Also first time in writing Clint/Bruce, lets see if I can get these two to behave for me for a while.

Clint and Bruce had been going out on a few dates by now.  They had never taken it a step further, not knowing if they would actually get along personally and not wanting to ruin it by simply jumping straight into bed. Also there was still the Hulk to consider, and while Clint stood by his decision that he wasn’t scared of the big guy, he didn’t want to suddenly have him in bed along with him. 

Tonight however,  it  finally seemed to be the night for the next step. 

Bruce and he had gone out for dinner, some drinks and then had returned the tower, talking easily about the latest hockey match. Without even thinking about it, he had stepped out of the elevator with Bruce when they had reached his floor. Usually they  would have said  goodbye beforehand, which  led to making out sessions while the elevator drove several times up and down. 

This time was different, and Clint hoped that he wasn’t the only one who felt that. 

“Bedroom?” Bruce asked, and there was this small smirk on his lips that Clint just couldn’t resist.

“Bedroom,” he agreed and then immediately stepped forward to kiss the other man hungrily.

They somehow managed to stumble to the bedroom, standing next to the bed, kissing and touching wherever they could reach. 

“Less clothes,” Clint mumbled, his fingers reaching out to start openin g the purple shirt that Bruce was wearing.  He chuckled as he f umbled a little with the buttons, letting out a small sound in success once he had them finally all open. Bruce's hands in the meanwhile had found their way under his shirt, and he moaned as he felt them against his skin. 

"Lift your arms," Bruce said softly, and Clint didn't even hesitate, lifting them up over his head. He grinned when Bruce then pulled his shirt off as well, followed by a content moan as Bruce's hands were back on his skin moments later.

They ended up kissing again, stumbling back towards the bed, laughing as they practically fell down on it. Clint let out a small gasp, grinning broadly as he found himself squished below Bruce's body.

"That was very graceful," Clint murmured and they both laughed again. 

Clint reached up to thread his fingers through Bruce's hair, spreading his legs and wrapping them around Bruce's waist.

"But we're in bed," Bruce replied, his voice muffled against Clint's neck. 

"We're in bed," Clint agreed, ruffling gently through Bruce's hair.

They took a few minutes before they managed to calm down again,  looking at each other with broad smiles. Bruce then leant down to press small kisses against Clint's chest, moving downwards until he had reached Clint's trousers. 

Clint lifted his hips, and Bruce managed to open the trousers and pull them down along with Clint's boxers. They  were quickly followed by Bruce's own trousers and boxers, all of them which landed by the side of the bed on the floor. 

Only then Bruce seemed to slow down, and Clint pushed himself up on his elbows. He frowned as he watched Bruce staring down at Clint's cock with a deep thoughtful expression. 

"It won't bite," Clint teased softly. He reached out to caress gently through Bruce's hair, and then letting his fingers brush over the man's cheek. 

"I know," Bruce started, and then looked up at Clint with a shy expression. "It's just, I've never done this with a guy before, and I just want it to be perfect."

Clint, being the person who he was, had never thought that Bruce might not have been with a guy before. So when he had heard those words, he needed a moment to comprehend to what Bruce was actually saying. Slowly a soft smile appeared on his lips, and he moved to sit up properly. He reached out to pull Bruce back closer to him, leaning in to press a kiss against his lips.

"I don't need you to be perfect," Clint murmured, as he slowly pulled out of the kiss. "I just want it to be you," he added softly. 

"Thank you," Bruce replied, moving so that he could wrap his arms around Clint and nuzzle his face into Clint's neck.

"Did I ruin the mood now?" he asked while the two had just sat there for a while, just holding on to another.

"You could never ruin the mood," Clint replied softly, pulling them down to lie on the bed. "I got you naked in my bed, that is all that I wanted," he continued with a broad grin. He moved so that he could lie on his back, smiling as he felt Bruce's head immediately on his chest. 

"Well.. at least now I have got a funny story to tell if someone asks me about my first time with a man," Bruce said and they both laughed again, releasing all the tension that had build up from Bruce in the last few minutes. 

At least that had been the plan, before only a few moments later the two had managed to fall asleep curled up together on the bed. 


End file.
